<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Down Kings And Gods by Whitlockssiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997629">Taking Down Kings And Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitlockssiren/pseuds/Whitlockssiren'>Whitlockssiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitlockssiren/pseuds/Whitlockssiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whitlock and Swan family's have been around since the beginning. Finally reunited with a Poweful descendent. They will meet the Mikealson all will hail the King and Queen but it wont be easy in fact death will knock at every turn. But with the Cullens Whitlock and the Last Lady Swan. They will defeat the darkness and forever cast the Shadows out of the light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Klaus Mikaelson/Bella Swan, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Down Kings And Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the same chapter but with the massive typos are fixed still. I will try to update weekly.<br/>   WhitlocksSiren</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella slowly drove up to the Cullens she wanted to tell them her story she just hoped they still accepted her. It was summer time and she had just got out of her cast. She had final stoped having night mares about James. But the old ones where back. She knew she should tell some one. So she decided to tell The Cullens. They had protected her so far she was sure they still would. She pulled up to the drive she slowly and shakily got out. Alice met her at the door she helped Bella in to The house and for the first time set Bella in between her and Jasper. Everyone looked shocked.</p>
<p>  " I don't know what you want I just know you are gonna need Jaspers gift."<br/>" Love come sit over here he's dangerous. " Edward says. " Edward shut-up I would have saw if he was going to do anything. Now everyone be quiet. Go ahead Bella no one gonna interrupt your. Alice says . "Uhm well I wanted to tell you guys about my past and my mom and dad and why I don't call them mom and dad. When I was seven my mom told me someone was coming for me and to go with them and do whatever they say. I was the bed that night and waited for them to come. I fell asleep after a while then I heard a tapping on the window. I went to it and opened it up. There was a man there. He held up his arms for me to go with him. He even said my name. He carried me to an abandoned house. He laid me down. He told me not to move or scream. He pushed my rainbow bright nightgown up and pulled down my panties. I was so confused. I stared around the house and looked back to the kitchen that held the refrigerator and stove the where both white. All of a sudden he slammed into me. Over and over. I was so scared and hurt and I didn't understand why my mom would hurt me like this when he was done he pulled my nightgown down and told me to go home. I did I climbed back through the window and went down the hall I knocked on my moms door and told her what happen she told me it was a nightmare and to go back to bed. </p>
<p>   It was the next day when she came home with new clothing and jewelry. I called my dad and told him. He told me he was on his way and when he got their. My mom and him went to her room when he came out I ran to him. I begged him to take me back with him. He pushed me back from himself. He put me across his lap belly down and spanked me. When he was done he told me to never lie on my mother like that again. He told me if I did they will put me in kiddie jail. After that I lost count on how many times that man came back. But it didn't matter because I had no one to go to no one to tell and no one who would listen. My mom never fed me or bought me clothes so I only had my old stuff. I started to walk the next door ladies dog and go get her groceries. She thought it was cute that I was so mature. Then my mom met Phil she told me she didn't want her doll anymore. Charlie agreed I could stay if I stayed out of his way". He said I had to get a job pay rent and cook all the meals. Also to keep the house spotless.</p>
<p>   Everyone was quiet after listing to her story. Rose was sobbing in Emmets arms. Carlisle looked deadly. Jasper and Alice held a sobbing Bella. Edward stood and walked to her he pulled her into his arms. Everyone was sure he was about to comfort her instead he started to shake her and scram ugly things at her. Telling her she is no good and she is just like every other woman. Soiled. Jasper stands and pulls Bella out of his arms and hands her over to Alice. "Are you fucking serious your mate tells you she's been sexually abused her entire life and you do this what wrong with you." " That whores not my mate I have just been using her for her silent mind it felt good to be with someone who's mind wasn't yelling at me. Also the bitches blood was delicious going down my throat as I was in her." He screamed crazed. </p>
<p>  "What the hell are you talking about Edward" he looks over to a shocked and scared Bella. "Edward you didn't do those things if you did I will remember" Bella whimpers out. " No you wouldn't you stupid bitch I used the lure on you" with that Edward takes of. Bella breaks down sobbing. Carlisle picks her up as they all just comfort  her. Carlisle tells Bella she can move in there where she won't have to pay rent or be a servant she can just be a kid. " What about Charlie she asks." "Let me handle him.</p>
<p>  Bella moved in with the Cullens word around town was Charlie felt she needed to be around more girls and not just stuck in a house with him. But many people didn’t believe it. Mainly because Bella quit her job. And just seemed to act like her age more. Bella Rose Esme all started to talk to each other to heal. And with Edward so was the lure. They noticed she didn't trip as much. Alice Rose and Esme went shopping with her where she got new clothing. This time she didn't refuse. Since she like converse so much they got her high top and heeled converse. School has started back now and Bella birthday is tonight she excited. Jasper has brother and sister are in town and they are invited to the party.</p>
<p> Alice and Rose help Bella dress. She is put in a peach gown. That is lace with a satin under slip. They smile at their baby sister. She still has moments of pain. But she is gettin better. At the party Alice finally asks how Bella knew about them. " I had a dream of Jacob shifting into a red wolf and attacking Edward. But before that I dreamed through the eyes of this person who always was in pain. He was in a war where he was forced to change other people by this Mexican woman. He never had peace till he changed and met a wise crack guy. I never got a clear picture of his face” “ That’s Peter he tried to be my friend but no matter how much he pushed I wouldn't back down I finally gave up. Later on I changed this little blonde who was his mate when it came time to kill her I told them to run instead”  Jasper said with a frown on his face. “ Well I never dreamt about him again but I have had others that have come true." Bella said. Everyone is shocked by what she has said. They get back to partying waiting for Jasper siblings Peter and Charlotte to arrive. Bella back is turned when Jasper brother and sister arrive. " Bella I want you to meet my brother and sister Charlotte. "Your the guy in my dreams" Bella says </p>
<p>  "Well I'm flattered Little Bit but I'm taken". Peter says. "Hey you look like my great great grandpa your last name wouldn't happen to be Whitlock would it." Peter Char and Jasper are all frozen. "Yes it is how did you know Little Bit". Peter says. "Well my grandpa Peter came from a long line of Whitlock in fact my uncle still runs the cattle ranch. But anyway. My grandpa married my Grandma Marie. He went missing around 1901 during World War One. My grandma Marie was pregnant at the time she gave birth to my great grandma IsaBella. Who married my Great Grandpa Charles Geoffrey Swanson with whom my dad was named after. On my dads side it's fabled that the Whitlock descend from Aries himself. It is said that that Aries fell in love with a fallen Angel and a child was born from that union. Zeus was angry at the power this child would have he knew one day this child's descendent would finally bring peace. To the magical world. So he cursed the child of pain and sorrow yes this child and child's child would be great warriors but they will suffer from lust and visions.</p>
<p>    Now on the Swanson side it is said we helped out a brother and sister in Volterra. Giving them immortal life. But the brother was jealous he wanted more more than what he deserved more that the Gods. He attacked the Swansons thinking he got the all with all the males dead he was sure there will never be anymore to challenge him. What he did not know is power comes from a woman for power is a woman for only she can deliver life. One swan was left a little girl she ran to the states. She herself was pregnant one night of being raped by Hades. Even though her heart belonged to another she knew she had to run. She was killed after giving birth to her son who last name was to be Swan. The fames hunter killed her trying to get to his son who was searching for her. With her last breath she foretold a Prophecy in 500 years I will be back I will reunite with my love and new allies new family and we will bring the world to the peaceful place it was always meant to be. We will even out magic. To where inside is stronger than the other to where the light doesn’t out shadow the dark and the dark doesn’t blacken out the light. My grandpa used to tell me those stories all the time. The he will smile and say well it's been 500 years and your the first girl in all that time. What are you gonna do Swan. I’d always laugh and say only the right thing paw”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Carlisle eyes where wide and fearful so where Alice and Peters as their gift went out of control. " Everyone pack up one hour where leaving. Bella go pack. "What's going on Why are you all acting funny. Some one tell me, guys what going on" Bella asks.  "IsaBella now"Carlisle shouts.she just nods as her and everyone else gathers there things. Bella packs several old books. As the clock strike 11:59 Bella is hit with a massive pain that takes her down to her knees. And screams and power is poured into her a legend a prophecy that she never believed  in until now. She whispers out her long lost love name “Klaus”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles away in a New York City</p>
<p>A blonde haired blued eye man stares at an old painting. He throws back his drink and climbs in to bed. Still her face hunts him. IsaBella he sleepy whispers. He will get her and his family back come hell or high</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>